wishing well
by l4yl4M
Summary: sumur ini akan mengabulkan semua permohonanmu!,,,, Yehae, Yekyu,,, warning GS,,, RnR please


Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka masing-masing dan om soo man

Cast :

Yesung as namja

Donghae as yeoja

Kyuhyun as Yeoja

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

.

Warning : GS Ye as seme, Yehae, Yekyu

.

Ting tong

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan indahnya membuat siswa shappire high school berhambuaran keluar, ada yang kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong dikarenakan pelajaran yang sangat menguras tenaga dan ada pula yang memilih membaca buku diperpustakaan.

Seorang yeoja bernama Lee Donghae –ia dikenal sebagai gadis ikan disekolahnya karena ayahnya adalah seorang nelayan- sedang asyik mencari-cari buku yang menarik baginya. Ia memilih duduk berjam-jam diperpustakaan daripada ia harus dibully dikelas. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang terlihat sangat kuno, tangannya telurur meraih buku itu dan membawanya ke meja favoritnya yaitu dipojok perpus yang lokasinya agak tersembunyi. Buku bersampul kulit sapi yang terlihat kokoh, dipermukaannya terdapat ukiran-ukiran kuno yang indah dan tulisan korea kuno yang bertuliskan 'Harapan Baru', untung dia pernah belajar tulisan kuno sehingga dia bisa membacanya.

Dibukanya lembar pertama

"_Jangan pernah membaca buku ini atau kau akan menyesal"_ dahi Donghae menyerngit saat membaca tulisan dihalaman pertama buku itu, apa yang bakal menimpa dia hanya karena membaca sebuah buku, tidak mungkin buku itu akan membunuhnya!, tak dihiraukannya peringatan itu, ia tetap membuka lembar kedua

"_Sumur Permohonan" _lagi-lagi dahi Donghae menyerngit membaca tulisan itu, rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Donghae membaca tiap kata yang tertulis dibuku itu dengan seksama, saat lembar ke 29 tak ada tulisan apapun padahal masih banyak lembar kosong sekitar 130 halaman

Ting tong bel sekolah sudah berbunyi menandakan siswa siswi harus memulai lagi kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka, Donghae bergegas ke kelas setelah sebelumnya ia meminjam buku itu dari Mr Shin – sang penjaga perpustakaan.

.

Saat dia memasuki kelas iris dark brownnya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat ia benci, seorang yeoja sedang bermanja-manja dengan namja yang sangat ia sukai bahkan semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SD.

Ia berjalan dengan malas kebangkunya, iris dark brownnya tidak pernah lepas memandang namja bertagname Kim Yesung dan yeoja bertagname Cho Kyuhyun

"Kyu sayang, bel sudah berbunyi kau tidak tekut dimarahin Lee sengsonim jika kau telat, dari bangkunya yang berada dipojok kelas XI E samar-samar Donghae memdengar Yesung berbicara pada Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin disini bersama oppa" suara manja Kyuhyun membuat Donghae jijik, bagaimana ada yeoja seperti itu di dunia ini, dandanan kelewat menor untuk ukuran anak SMA, baju yang ketat dan pendek serta kelakuannya yang selalu menempel pada Yesung membuat Donghae sangat membenci Kyuhyun – atau mungkin bisa dibilang ia cemburu – tapi ia akui kalau Kyuhyun itu cantik, mempunyai kulit seputih susu, mata belo yang indah, hidung yang mancung, rambut brown chocholate yang menawan, bibir yang seksi dan badan yang proposional, setiap pria yang melihatnya pasti langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak ada apa-apanya, kulit coklat kusam, muka penuh jerawat, rambut kusut tak terawat, memakai kacamata yang tebal serta tubuh yang pendek dan sedikit gemuk, pasti tak ada satupun pria yang sudi meliriknya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak" suara bariton Cho sengsonim membuyarkan lamunan Donghae

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun kembali ke kelasmu" mendengar omelan Cho sengsonim, kyu yang masih menempel pada Yesung dengan tidak rela meninggalkan kelas itu dengan muka yang ditekuk membuat Donghae sedikit tersenyum melihatnya

"Huuuu..." siswa-siswi pada berhuuu ria melihat Kyuhyun tapi langsung mereka diam setelah mendengar suara keras benturan antara penghapus dan meja

"Buka buku halaman 122!"

.

Donghae menatap langit-langit kamarnya, terus memikirkan isi dari buku yang dibacanya tadi siang

"Sumur permohonan" Donghae memenjamkan mata memahami tiap kata yang tertulis dibuku itu, apa benar sumur itu bisa mengabulkan apapun permohonannya

_Seorang yeoja sedang berjalan dikegelapan malam, melewati tembok-tembok yang lumayan tinggi dan sedikit berlumut, kakinya menginjak rumput yang lumayan lebat dan tinggi menandakan kalau tempat itu tak terurus. dengan penerangan seadanya, iris dark brown itun terus berjalan menuju sebuah gundukan yang dipenuhi tanaman rambat yang sangat lebat, orang yang melihatnya pasti tak pernah menyangka kalau itu adalah sebuah sumur._

_Tangan mungilnya membuang tanaman rambat yang menutupi lubang sumur itu, lubang berdiameter 1 cm itu penuh dengan lumut-lumut yang menutupi tiap permukaannya, didalamnya terlihat air yang memanculkan cahaya bulan purnama, ia memotong sedikit rambutnya dengan gunting dan melemparkannya kedalam sumur lalu ia menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah lalu meneteskannya kedalam sumur , kedua jemarinya saling bertaut, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, bibir mungilnya yang terdapat sedikit bercak darah bergerak-gerak mengucapkan sesuatu_

"_Sumur sumur kabulkanlah permintaanku" cahaya yang sangat terang memancar dari dalam sumur itu_

Hahaha...

Nafas Donghae terdengar terengah-engah, keringat membasahi kulit coklatnya

"Hanya sebuah mimpi" gumamnya pelan, iris dark brownya memandang jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, ia memejamkan matanya agar dia bisa tidur lagi tapi pikirannya masih melayang mengingat mimpi yang isinya sama seperti yang tertulis dibuku itu

.

TBC dengan tidak elit :p

.

Author : Gimana-gimana Ffnya? #kedip2gaje

Readher : Jelek thor

Author : *pundung dipojok kamar*

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari film whispering corridor yang ketiga ' wishing stairs' atau tangga permohonan, jadi kalau agak mirip maklumilah yah .

.

Maafkan kalau pendek, jelek, banyak typo, Author bikinnya kalau lagi istirahat kerja,, karena _uripku seng kurang turu_ terciptalah FF yang gak jelas banget kaya gini *g ada hubungannya*

.

FF Yesung udah langka yah TT_TT

.

Ini Ffnya bakalan panjang loh, kalau readers suka bakal akun terusin, kalau g suka y bakal aku terusin juga :D

.

Review please

.

Matur nuwun m(_._)m


End file.
